geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunix
Sunix '(also known as L'Sunix in-game) is a very talented and godly skilled Geometry Dash Mexican player, known for swiftly beating levels such as Sakupen Hell, Erebus, Betrayal of Fate, Phobos, Athanatos, Sonic Wave and Yatagarasu. He is also known for completing Bloodbath multiple times, as for to completing his own buffed version. He also beat the top 25 demons from the demon list. His achievements caused the community to refer him to as one of the best players of all time. His old username was Deam (ItzDeam in-game). However, it was changed, so that people won't get confused with another YouTuber with a similar username. This caused a bit of confusion among the community for quite a while. On November 25 2016, Sunix verified Sonic Wave, now one of the hardest demons in Geometry Dash at the moment, being the first ever to complete it legitimately. However, some people claimed that he doesn't deserve to do so, since he already made a deal with Riot so that the latter could finish the level first. He apologized to him later on, and also stated that the completion was simply unintentional, as he ended up beating the level right after removing the start position (to see how far he could get). However, a large part of the community congratulated Sunix for his legendary achievement nonetheless. A day later, a player by the name of GMDAurorus tried to expose Sunix for using an auto-clicker method to complete extreme demons, likely because he was jealous. This stirred the community for a short time, whether or not Aurorus was right. The community was torn apart as Sunix was repeatedly harassed with these accusations. His records in the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list were also removed for a short while, and Sonic Wave was labeled as "possibly hacked." Sunix got himself backed by several huge names in the community, including Krazyman50, Weoweoteo and GuitarHeroStyles. Players like Stormfly, however, backed Aurorus. Some other players, such as EndLevel and Surv, were unsure, and simply only waited for things to wrap up. Aurorus later on had disapproved his allegations three times and later on completely disproved the accusations by following instructions of another player (like opening Task Manager) to show that no suspicious programs were used. Aurorus then decided to stop attacking his channel with the said allegations. Sunix was then cleared of all allegations three days later thanks to Krazyman50 and Quantum as they returned his records to him on the forums. Aurorus himself stated that he had personally apologized to him. However, around early January 2017, Aurorus reclaimed that Sunix was hacking again, due to finding more believable evidence and re-posted his exposing video. In early 2017, he achieved the one of the worst fails in Geometry Dash history, which was failing at 98% on Yatagarasu, the 3rd hardest demon in the game. On January 18th, Sunix beat Yatagarasu, being the 3rd person to do so (after Surv and TrusTa). On February 15th, he was set to verify one of the hardest demons in Geometry Dash history, Blade of Justice, given to him by TrusTa. Like how TrusTa had 45% when he passed it to Sunix, Sunix also had 45%. However, he later gave up and gave it to Acharne to verify. On August 28 Sunix got 54% on Sonic Wave Inifinity. On September 1 he verified Cadrega Coty Trivia * Despite what people or Sunix himself initially stated, he claims that he didn't start playing Geometry Dash from April 2016. That was the time he started his YouTube channel. * He has his own buffed version of Bloodbath, named Deambath. The level is considered outdated due to his new username. In one of his streams, it seems that he is working on "Sunixbath". * He completed Betrayal of Fate in 2,239 attempts, even less than any other players who have beaten it, and for the fact that it is considered an Insane/Extreme demon, it is a very low number of attempts. * He finds Sakupen Hell to be much harder than Bloodbath. * All of his Extreme Demon completions are streamed and are proven to not be pre-recorded. * Sunix will verify a redecorated version of AfterCataBath in the future, named Apocalyptic Trilogy. * Sunix is the first ever person to beat Sonic Wave legitimately on stream. * He has completed Catabath, a level which has combined the two extreme demons Cataclysm and Bloodbath into a single level, which is a remarkable achievement. It will however probably never get rated as it is not an original level. Some people see this as a waste of time, but the majority of players still congratulate for him beating it. * Exenity once gave Sunix an Athanatos copy. This in turn caused the original verifier, Aurorus, to lash out and hack Exenity's account. ** After the level was verified by Aurorus and uploaded, Sunix made swift progress on the level and completed it a short time afterwards. ** He finds it easier than Bloodbath and Sakupen Hell. * He is in the running for one of the worst crashes ever in Geometry Dash history with his fail at 98% in Yatagarasu. This unfortunate fail is said to be on par with Mefewe's fail at 98% on Sonic Wave. * He has completed 36 demons from Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list. Category:Users Category:Players Category:YouTuber Category:Boys Category:North American Users Category:Geometry dash Users Category:Level Creator